Space saving designs for various automotive components are becoming increasingly important to ensure that features can be included in the limited space available in modern automobiles. Within the vehicle interior, a conversation mirror, in a deployed or open overhead position, may provide a forward seating occupant a view of rearward portions of a passenger compartment. While utilizing the conversation mirror it may be important that a view from a conventional rear-view mirror is not obstructed. A novel, space saving design for a conversation mirror is disclosed herein. In some implementations, the conversation mirror may also be incorporated in a sunglass bin.